


The Robbery

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Christmas Cards, Drama queens, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Robbery, Texting, all relationships in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Penny and Agathatotallydidn't forget to send Baz and Simon a Christmas card.





	The Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 26!
> 
> betty-cooper = agatha  
> pennywise = penelope  
> fallensnow = simon  
> edward-cullen = baz
> 
> aka: me trying to be funny- a group chat fic

**_The Lesbians Next Door (betty-cooper, pennywise)_ **

betty-cooper _ : _ babe do you have simon and baz’s address

pennywise _ : _ hi aggie yes i do

betty-cooper _ : _ cool so when are we sending them christmas cards or are we not

pennywise _ : _ SHIT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT LAST WEEK

pennywise: THEY WONT ARRIVE ON TIME

betty-cooper: i can’t belieb this

pennywise: don’t belieber at me in this time of crisis

betty-cooper: hhjhjhjjgjjgjjg sorry but like what will we do

pennywise: should we send them an ecard

betty-cooper: no that’s such a copout we can just text them and tell them we forgot and they might be a few days late they won’t mind

pennywise: whats an elaborate excuse we can use to say why we didn’t send it on time

betty-cooper: uhhhh 

**_The Funky Fresh Comrades (pennywise, betty-cooper, edward-cullen, fallensnow)_ **

pennywise: HEY BAZ AND SIMON

edward-cullen: hello penelope

fallensnow: hey pens!

pennywise: do you want to know why your christmas card won’t be arriving on time?

fallensnow: sure???

pennywise: WELL this requires backstory. Recently there has been a string of robberies and murders in our area, right?

edward-cullen: there have?

fallensnow: are yall safe?

betty-cooper: SHUT UP and listen

**_The Lesbians Next Door_ **

betty-cooper: just where are you going with this im trusting u here

pennywise: i got it dw

**_The Funky Fresh Comrades_ **

pennywise: So we were walking down to the post office to post your card when we saw a man run out of the bank in a ski mask!!! And he was holding a gun!

betty-cooper: gasp

fallensnow: worried uwu

edward-cullen: worried uwu

pennywise: shshhshssh furries, so agatha goes and hides down the side of a building like a PUSSY

betty-cooper: :( aw

pennywise: sorry bb but its true

pennywise:  anyway while aggie is hiding I Make Chase with all of my Speed and Strength and the guy is running toward the grocery store right, and he still has his gun out, and i lose sight of him, and then Suddenly…

fallensnow: wtf you did what

edward-cullen: suspense

pennywise: he’s RIght Behind Me!!!!! Pointing a gun at my back!!!!!

fallensnow: oh SHIT!!!!! OMG PENNY

**_If Klance Became Canon (edward-cullen, fallensnow)_ **

edward-cullen: pls tell me you realise she’s lying

fallensnow: yeah obviously im just playing along

**_The Funky Fresh Comrades_ **

pennywise: and THEN!!!!!!!

betty-cooper: gasp

pennywise: and THEN my QUEEN, LOVE OF MY LIFE, AGATHA WELLBELOVE, tackled him to the ground!!

fallensnow: WOoooOOo AGATHA

edward-cullen: GO AGGIE

**_The Lesbians Next Door_ **

betty-cooper: thank u boo and also I’m the love of your life??

pennywise: ur welcome boo. no homo

betty-cooper: our chat name is the lesbians next door

pennywise: no. homo.

**_The Funky Fresh Comrades_ **

pennywise: and then the police arrested him and we totally forgot to post the letter!

fallensnow: it’s okay we forgive you

betty-cooper: thank you we deserve it we r heroes

edward-cullen: Simon stop

fallensnow: what’re u doin

betty-cooper: stop what?

pennywise: yeah stop What Baz?!!??!

edward-cullen: y’all we know you just forgot it’s fine

pennywise: What nOOOoOo Agatha is my SAVIOUR

betty-cooper: yeah TYRANNUS 

edward-cullen: …

fallensnow: u did not go there

edward-cullen: i am DISGUSTED, i am REVOLTED, i DEDICATE MY LIFE TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR JESUS CHRIST AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET??!

fallensnow: now look what uve done

edward-cullen: YALL WE DIDNT MIND THAT U FORGOT UNTIL U CALLED ME BY MY UGLY ASS REAL NAME 

edward-cullen: I’m storming out Simon we’re leaving goodbye

**edward-cullen has left the chat**

fallensnow: i love my dramatic boyfriend

fallensnow: but seriously we don’t mind honestly ours might be a couple days late too

betty-cooper: okay cool

pennywise: aight we’ll post it today have fun with ur bf

fallensnow: have fun w/ Aggie

betty-cooper: yeah we have date night tonight ;)

**fallensnow has added edward-cullen to** **_The Funky Fresh Comrades_ **

edward-cullen: GET SOME GET SOME GET SOME

**edward-cullen has left the chat**

pennywise: there he goes

pennywise: also we will ;;;;)

fallensnow: GOODBYE

**fallensnow has left the chat**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written a groupchat fic since I was 8 writing terrible Percy Jackson fanfiction, so this was a real throwback but super fun!
> 
> Also, first pegatha. Yay!  
> The Funky Fresh Comrades is me and my friends' group chat name.   
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you want to follow!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
